


【盾冬】我只存在于你的时间线里[上][下]短篇完结

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [5]
Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 白发盾X退休鹿队盾开始衰老，鹿随即决定停止使用无限方程（漫画里延缓衰老药剂）。Steve曾答应他一起去大峡谷看星星。当两人都再次面对时间折磨时，决定实现这趟旅行。一篇寻回老时光与青春激情的成年人短篇公路故事。





	1. 上

“其实你不必这么做！”Steve握着方向盘，目视前方，用右手稍稍调低了点空调温度。亚利桑那州的阳光在这个季节燥热异常。  
“你说无限方程？”  
Steve用沉默做了肯定的答案。  
“我们说好不再讨论这个问题了！”Bucky看着他鬓角的白发，有点生闷气，“我不想再一次独自走下到一个路口…那太孤独。”  
重型卡车从对面车道呼啸而过，湮没了他的声音。Bucky不确定Steve有没有听到后半句话。

他轻轻咳嗽了一声，把info的导引小册子叠了回去。  
“你应该继续注射的。”Steve放下了前档玻璃上方的遮阳板，“别因为我，把自己变得虚弱了。”  
“只是SIN毒素的轻微后遗症而已，跟那个没关系！”Bucky倔强地反驳着，发泄情绪般用力转了一下收音机的调频。

他爱Steve，任何时候都爱。不论是弱不禁风的小豆芽，还是人人爱戴的超级英雄。甚至更爱现在时间在那个完美身体上留下痕迹的状态。在他看来，眼角浅坑和抬头纹既沉静又性感。每次做爱时，他都忍不住再三亲吻，更爱用舌尖去舔舐。这让他很兴奋。但对方似乎并不相信这一点。或者说，伟大的美国队长有点不自信了。这点不自信也让Bucky窃笑起来——他也爱Steve只会在自己面前示弱的每个小细节，因为全世界，不，全宇宙只有他一个人知道。

自己执拗的决定停止注射无限方程，让Steve非常生气。度过了一段略显别扭的适应日子后，他们最终决定以一场旅行缓和关系。多年前Steve承诺过和自己一起去大峡谷看星星，而这个承诺因为失去的七十年时光和神盾局的忙碌工作一直没能实现。

从纽约飞到洛杉矶，在南加州的海滩停留了两晚，又拜访了复仇者第二基地的一些老朋友，他们租了辆白色的福特Fairlane旅行车在午餐后出发。Americans果然还是在车轮上更安心。

“估计也只有我们会租这种老爷旅行车了。”Bucky笑起来。

Steve没有选拉斯维加斯那条路，因为他觉得Bucky很可能沉迷赌桌，喝得大醉，然后要求自己和他在大赢家的酒店套房里不停做爱。不知道为什么，自从自己开始衰老，对方这方面的需求反而激增起来。虽然那也不坏，但就完全失去了这趟旅行的意义。而现在这条路线的明显缺点是，沿途没什么像样风景，更没有像样的酒店。只能在黄土裸露的洲际公路一直这么开下去。7个小时的车程让目的明确的旅途变得有那么一丁点漫无目的。

“下面这首《Desperately》，来自Don Williams。”广播里传来歌声。  
Desperately, loving you desperately  
When you are not here with me  
I get a little bit crazy

不顾一切，不顾一切地爱你  
当你不在我身边  
我陷入一丝疯狂

Bucky甚至左右夸张地摇晃着身子，跟着大喊唱出来：“I'm just like a little baby！Oh! I love you desperately！”  
每当大幅度晃向左边，他就会亲吻一次Steve的脸颊。Steve的笑挂在脸上，嘴唇已遮不住牙齿。谁让他拿自己的男孩毫无办法。  
他咬了口Bucky塞到嘴边的三明治。  
火热骄阳，发汗黏腻，但一切都很美好。

傍晚时，随着方向盘向右打转，车越过坑坑洼洼的路面摇摆着转进加油站边的motel。一关上门，Bucky已经迫不及待地想找点乐子了。但连着开了5小时的车，他想让他的Steve先休息。  
Bucky克制着径直走进浴室：“我先去洗澡！行李放着等我回来再收拾。”

天气太热了，水冲在身上让皮肤反而像着了火。他没擦干，就这么湿漉漉地走出来，脚印下全是水渍。Steve看着他滴着水的前胸，停顿了一秒：“很快。”

Bucky笑了。蒙着水气的绿眼睛当然明白他什么意思。

他斜靠在床上，任由屋里的冷气吹干自己。裹着浴巾，光着上身，显然没有穿衣服的必要。电视节目太过无聊，他换了几遍频道，扫了几眼付费成人节目，直到屏幕上只有雪花闪点。

还是隔壁的表演更精彩。

motel的隔音可想而知。即使浴室传来花花水声，隔壁房间里的干柴烈火都不用靠幻想，对话听得清清楚楚。燥热难耐的夏天，陌生无人的公路旅店，不放纵着做点什么实在浪费。反正，第二天一早，闻着烟草和汽油味分道扬镳，一生都无人知晓。

“第一次的时候……”他用右手肘撑着自己，挑眉坏笑着，向床头墙壁方向摆动着左手金属拇指，“比他们还激烈。”  
Steve刚从狭小浴室走出来，面对着自己擦着身子。片刻后便直接爬进自己怀里。

“是我们第一次，还是你的第一次？”他把头埋在自己的腹部，嘟囔着。

Bucky吐了下舌头，用手滑着对方湿润金发。这个姿势让他想起了他害羞的小Stevie，也没觉得眼前的Steve是在生气。等对方再次回到床上时，手里有支新的KY。

“你今天比我还沉不住气。”Bucky舔着弯曲的唇角，“你真不打算多休息一会？”  
“你该不会真把我当老头了吧？”

隔壁女人的叫床声实在太夸张，简直就是低劣色情片里的刻意表演。Bucky坏心眼地敲打了几下墙壁，大喊着：“Hi，伙计！我没法看电视了！”  
他恶作剧得逞地憋笑起来。  
Steve用吻堵着他的嘴：“适可而止，trouble maker.”

被对方压着，打开双腿。Steve的手指游刃有余。比起从前，现在想用言语嘲弄他变得很困难。那个容易脸红害羞的布鲁克林小子早就一去不复返。如同战场上一样，美国队长掌控着床上的一切。虽然弄丢了很多主动权，但Bucky完全没有不满——因为他取悦自己的能力也同样增强了。一个爱情新手让人青涩得脸红心跳，而一个经验丰富的老玩家就真让人深陷其中，欲罢不能了。

“来说说你的第一次，Bucky…”湿软度已经足够，他把手指都抽了出来。这种空荡荡的感觉像是自己口无遮拦的无声处罚。Bucky有点烦躁。

“很早前……早就跟你说过了。”他没耐心地嘟着嘴。  
“但是我就是现在想听…”Steve在耳后吹着气，“Dolores，我一直都记得她的名字.”

Bucky不知道对方有多讨厌那个名字，这对那个红发姑娘太不公平。但自己确实也不太愿意再提起。

Steve吻咬着他的耳根，那很烫也很痒。他又强调了一遍：“你还给她起了个昵称，叫Dot."

Bucky笑着：“你还在吃醋？她要是活着，年纪都不止……”  
突如其来！Steve将坚硬的肉刀用力完全挺入！Bucky吸了口凉气！就只能顾及喘气，根本没法说出更多反驳词语。

“你替那个红发姑娘赢一只……去他妈的……玩具熊……”

美国队长说了脏话。

Jesus！自己该死得爱听，尤其是在做爱的时候。生气，或许嫉妒，全民英雄屈指可数的每句污言秽语几乎都是因为自己。这种小得意让Bucky很兴奋。但Steve的摩擦却按照他控制的节奏不急不缓，自己的忍耐度快到极限了。  
“是啊！我们没钱坐地铁，不得不搭车坐在后面冷库里！”他一股脑全说了出来，手指深深楔进对方肉里，“Damn！我等不及了！”

“那里很冷，我当时真想抱着你，Bucky。”  
“怎么抱？像现在这样？”  
“没错！就像现在这样…”

双腿被直接架到肩头，对方力道变得极大而粗暴。万分熟悉又极度沉迷的触觉，让Bucky呻吟声急不可待地爆发了。他想伸手安抚下自己的老二，却被Steve蛮横地一手扫开。  
“为什么要跟她上床？”蓝眼睛里有些阴郁。胯部的抽插动作并没有停止。  
“Jerk！我以为你……你…对她有意思！” Bucky的吐字断断续续，“oh！God…”

实际情况是，Steve当时对着游戏摊发呆。Bucky顺着他的目光发现了一个可爱的红发姑娘。他向Steve挑了个眉，佯装恋爱大师般上前搭了讪。

是的！就像自己一直做的那样！  
任何可能威胁到他与Steve“亲密关系”的姑娘，他都必须先下手为强。

很多年后，在昆式战斗机上的一次闲聊时，他才知道，其实Steve看的是那只玩具熊。当时他在想自己会不会喜欢那只玩偶。毕竟游乐场约会结束，手里空空，没个礼物有些…怎么说…可怜？不过这些都无所谓了，布鲁克林家里的队长熊都快泛滥成灾了。

“我觉得…应该……让她……离你远点……”  
“很好。”

“她让你爽到了吗？”那根肿胀的欲望被Steve一把抓住。

那是极度糟糕的第一次。最多算是射精，和做爱没有半毛钱关系。姑娘非常喜欢自己，从主动邀请上床就看得出来。Bucky甚至有点羡慕她的直率和勇敢。但面对实战，他悲哀地发现自己根本兴奋不起来。而且，见鬼地，他满脑子想得都是Steve。直到姑娘骑在自己身上，脑袋里幻想着自己被Steve操得直流水，才勉强射出来，草草了事告别。

“她……不太愿意在上面……而且……”  
“而且什么？”  
“我满脑子都是…啊…都是你…”Steve总能精确找到自己的敏感点，让自己彻底投降。

“就像现在…”  
“是的……我只想着你…”

“亲爱的，你也只能想着我……”Steve的声音朦朦胧胧的。Bucky觉得有必要早点告诉他，他其实是位情话大师。

两人完全沉溺在性爱的快感里，如同烈日下枯黄草原上发情期的雄性动物。做爱是种本能与条件反射，更是种抵御疲惫与失望的英雄梦想。

等他们决定睡觉时，Bucky已经有点记不清隔壁敲了多少次墙板。

第二天早上，当阳光照在屋子地板上时，Steve才抬起眼皮。时间都已经接近中午。他侧身时，惊觉Bucky的眼角，在白日光线里闪现出多了一条的浅浅皱纹。  
他立刻起身开始蹑手蹑脚地收拾行李。  
因为，在那一瞬间，Steve察觉看星星这件事，变得很紧急。  
时间的意义已经变得不一样了。

============  
TBC 未完待续  
============


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写在复联4之后，虽然意难平。但我还是想说Stucky for life！

Bucky打了个哈欠，生理反射带出的眼泪在眼眶打转，让烈日下干涩的眼睛舒爽不少。按照之前约定，今天他是司机。

沿路的黄土开始变成红色。他突然嗤笑起来。正在确定大峡谷露营地位置的Steve，放下地图侧脸看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。只是想起昨晚，一提到Dolores，你的醋劲也太大了。”他左手把着方向盘，右手扯开襟衫的领子，露出深深浅浅的咬痕，问道：“很明显？”  
那些痕迹让Steve意识到自己确实有些过火，愚蠢而又慌不择路地补充着：“可能……她对于我……就像Peggy…对于你…”

车突然加速！Steve的后脑勺猛撞到靠背的颈枕上。他龇牙扶了下脖根。对方的目光依旧直视前方。猛踩油门的愤怒，比阳光下暴晒一小时的发动机前盖还要烫手。前方很快出现了一辆黄色甲壳虫，速度不算快，但也绝对在最低限速之上。Bucky挑事般不断按着喇叭。Steve觉得在方向盘被他拆下来或者把对方撞翻之前该做点什么。  
“我很抱歉！”黄色小车从自己眼角滑向后方，“注意安全。”

“别再提那个名字！根本不一样！”Bucky低吼起来，“我甚至记不清红发姑娘的名字！而她，承认吧，Steve！她在你心里有个位置！一个不小的位置！”

Steve并不擅长说谎，而期待答案或解释的Bucky在他的无言中感到了一丝失望。

在接下来的路程里，两人都沉默了。

直到从I40的165出口离开，车正式进入大峡谷南缘区域，Steve才试图打破沉默。  
“Bucky，你知道，你不一样…”  
“fu*k off…”Bucky的声音意外很轻，仿佛是自言自语。

Steve看着对方赌气的绿眼睛，又低头看了眼自己的左手——无名指，空空的，几十年来都是如此。他一直都没给Bucky任何承诺。childhood sweetheart？comrade-in-arms？friends with benefit？soulmate？两人关系变化过太多次，以至于在百年之后，他发现很难用一个词概括所有的所有。也许只有自己摆脱美国队长的符号象征后，一切才能清晰，阻力也不会那么大。

开过Bright Angel Tail，他们把车停在了Yaki point观景点。有人在金色黄昏里拍婚纱照。坚硬粗粝的红色岩土把白色薄纱衬托得异常柔润。夕阳在新人洋溢欣愉的脸颊上描绘出黄金亮边。似乎所有的一切都在反复述说，爱情在此刻一如科罗拉多的每一座红色岩峰，千年之火热情炙烈，万年之碑屹立不倒。但多年之后又会怎样？没人知道。

Bucky驻足于此，默默看着他们。而Steve在身后看着他，同样沉默不语。当Bucky转身回来时，两人互不相望，都刻意避开了目光。

继续前行一个多小时，直到金紫铜色的夕阳和晚霞逐渐消失，直到白色月轮与星光初上。岩石地貌的昼夜温差很大，谷间突然就微凉起来。

Bucky从后备箱摸出罐啤酒，轻松跨上车顶后，独自盘腿坐下来。Steve弯腰在行李中找出件深蓝色薄连帽开衫，扔了上去。但Bucky抬头看着黑色天空，完全没理会他。

“我很抱歉…”Steve靠在车门旁，不知道从何说起。  
Bucky掰开易拉罐口。“啪”的一声，在空旷无人的山谷异常清晰。车厢在路途中的摇晃导致碳酸瞬间涨溢出来。他抿了口黄啤酒，甩着粘湿的手掌：“你还是不明白，我为什么要拒绝继续注射无限方程。你更不明白为什么当第一根白发出现在你鬓角后，我更想找你做爱。”

夜风吹起来。在与遗世而立的峡谷里，光年之外的银河下，人变得渺小，而更觉孤独。星星像黑色丝绒上的钻石。远处的红色山峰变成了黑色，像一座座将故事完全埋葬的纪念碑。啤酒有麦香，更有苦涩。

“你会死…Steve，你会比我更快死去。不是败在战场，而是因为时间。这个事实突如其来地敲醒了我。”

Steve跨上车顶，也坐了下来，并递上几张纸巾。

“如果人生真如神话故事，是女神编织的纺线……我的与你的，无法定义为平行，或是描述为有很多交点。每一根经纬线都已交织在一起。”他将啤酒罐递给对方：“如果我继续注射无限方程，那意味在主动选择与你分道扬镳。”

“你的纺线里或许有Peggy，”Bucky低头擦着手指，语调低沉了下去，“可是，我已经下定决心，只存在于你的时间线里。”

山谷除了摩擦峭壁的风声，空旷安静。但Bucky的字字句句却震耳欲聋。星辰升起又坠落。一生在它们面前短暂到不值一提。百年不再漫长，而未来变得短暂。

“你既不必生气，也不必自责。这都是我自己的决定。”Bucky捡起外套穿了起来，“也许，就在我们头顶的这片星空里还有其他的平行宇宙存在。在那里，所有人都有不同结局。”

“说不定，我能在那个宇宙里抓住你的手。”Steve看向那片深邃无底的黑暗。  
“说不定，我在那个宇宙里直接把你崩了，世界已经是九头蛇的了。”Bucky也抬起了头。这个失败的笑话，让两人都苦笑起来。  
“也许，我听了你的话没有坚持参军，更没有注射血清。”  
“那可不太好。” Bucky又拿回啤酒，笑着喝起来，“还是变成超级英雄更受姑娘欢迎。”

Steve跳下车顶，捡起一根木棍，在砂岩地面滑动着。  
两根斜线构筑起一个尖顶，两根歪歪斜斜的垂线描绘高墙。  
“Bucky，这是座地下的城堡。”  
“公主和王子永远幸福快乐地生活在一起？”Bucky用眼睑下撇着他，嘲讽起来。

“我们会住在这里。住在和宇宙一样遥久的沙土里，住在远离喧嚣的墓地里。”他直起身抬头望着对方，“我们有过猜疑，有过分离，就像每一对分分合合的伴侣一样。但我知道，我们最终一定会埋葬在一起，像无畏的战士与将军，像高贵的lord和king。”

应该用蓝色和绿色的缎带编织成白雏菊花环，在小雨里挂在自己的墓碑前的十字架上。  
Bucky这样想着。  
那是平和，而又隐忍的爱。

“Steve，谢谢你陪我一起看星星。即使一次也足够了。”

 

===========  
FIN  
===========


End file.
